A Dangerous Game
A Dangerous Game|image = A_Dangerous_Game.jpg|region = Novigrad|location = Rosemary and Thyme|reward = ?? and 3 unique Gwent cards or 350 |level = 12|next = The Soldier Statuette}}A Dangerous Game is a secondary quest in . It may be started by speaking to Zoltan at the Rosemary and Thyme after completing the main story quest A Poet Under Pressure. Quest Description Zoltan laments to Geralt about his debt to the King of Beggars acquired from playing gwent. He mentions three unique gwent cards he's come across that he's found a buyer for and asks Geralt for help in retrieving them. Objectives * Get the Fringilla Vigo, Isengrim, and Natalis cards for Zoltan. * Find a way into Zed's home. * Search Zed's home using your Witcher Senses. * Find Zed's ledger using your Witcher Senses. * Find the Isengrim card. * Bring the card and Zed's ledger to Zoltan. * Meet Zoltan in front of Caesar Bilzen's house. * Get the John Natalis card from Ravvy. * Search upstairs in Caesar Bilzen's home using your Witcher Senses. * Let Zoltan know you've found the card. * Search the body for the John Natalis card. * Bring the cards to Zoltan. * Go to the meeting with Zoltan's buyer. * Chase Duke. * Return to Zoltan. Journal entry Zoltan Chivay has never had much luck in business. No exception to this rule was the time he tried to acquire and sell three valuable gwent cards. At this time gwent was reaching the peak of its popularity and collectors were paying a fool's fortune for rare cards. Zoltan was not alone in sticking his pan into this raging torrent and hoping to strike gold. Yet there was another player in Novigrad, one wanting to grow his already-sizeable fortune, interested in flipping rare cards. Duke was his name, but many felt he would soon be known as Whoreson the Third - for he was even more ruthless than Whoreson Junior. This Duke stood in Zoltan's path to riches. Luckily, Zoltan had a friend named Geralt of Rivia who decided to step in and get him the cards he so desperately desired. The cards were in possession of Zed - a Novigrad fence. Geralt went to the dealer's house to buy them, but it turned out Duke had made it there before him. A brief exchange quickly turned to blows, and ended with the thugs pushing daisies. Among the splayed-out corpses was that of Zed, whom the murderers had killed earlier. Geralt searched the body and discovered his victory was not complete - he only found the Isengrim card. Zed had sold the two remaining ones to Caesar Bilzen and a man named Ravvy. There was nothing left but to visit both purchasers and get Zoltan his cards. Notes *At the end of the quest you can either keep the cards or give them to Zoltan and receive 350 gold. *If you don't choose the cards then the Collect 'Em All quest will fail. *During the main story quest entitled "The Great Escape," you will be required to retrieve Margarita's cell key from the Prison Commander/Warden. If the aforementioned Gwent cards were handed over earlier, then this Commander will have all 3 cards on his body as a lootable object when he is slain (along with the cell key). *With some stretch a reference to the Quentin Tarantino film Pulp Fiction can be seen when Zoltan asks what happened to Zed. Geralt replies "Zed's dead," referring to when Butch Coolidge (played by Bruce Willis) tells his partner Fabienne what happened to the character Zed from the movie. *There's a third option to get the John Natalis Card from Ravik that will keep him alive, without playing Gwent. Before approaching the thugs, you can throw a bomb at them and they'll attack you, while Ravik will survive. After you talk, he'll give you the card. Videos pl:Zadanie:Niebezpieczna gra Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests